


Attack on the Dwarven Company

by MiddleEarthFan



Series: The Battle of Worlds [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Eventual Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a yet another thrill ride Loki has sent the companions to yet anther ngerous dangerous world they have yet to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the pairing for this part. '/' are what characters are being fused with the other and '&' are if someone from the same fandom are crossed together. This will be added as time goes on through the story.  
> Bilbo Baggins/Bucky Burnes/Armin Arlert  
> Thorin Oakenshield/Steve Rodgers/Eren Yeager  
> Elien&Dis/Peggy Carter/Mikasa Ackerman  
> Thranduil/Tony Stark/Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to make a FMA (Fullmetal Alchemist) references throughout the fic.  
> It seems I take this stuff with little seriousness  
> Also...I really don't know how make out this first chapter except for just my brain farting out weirdness :3  
> Sorry about the Legoriel(Legolas/Tauriel) in the chapter, it happens in this and I am not happy about it.  
> I'm still getting over the Clintasha break up situation. We might have some odd pairing coming up very soon with Beorn and Tauriel

Blades wear drawn on the group and Steve still wanted to keep all his consoling alive. It was bad enough Elien, his only blood relative except for Fili and Kili, near dead while being strung up with ropes.

"Can't we make another arrangement aside from using my sister?!" Steve bellowed.

"Steve, don't try to intervene! I will only due in the process or you or both of us!" Elien bellowed.

"Elien has done nothing wrong! We just got here!" Bucky stepped in. 

"And how did you get here in the first place?!" One of soldiers bellowed, followed by the others complains.

"We don't know how we got here?! Looking brought us here!" Steve bellowed. 

The name echoed the camp and the soldiers ran away without so much as untying Elien. Beorn easily got it taken care of that for them. 

Suddenly they all realized why the soldiers had ran away. Giant figures that looked much like mindless men taking innocent people into the air and biting down on them.

Thor suddenly found himself wanting his brother back but he didn't come until later in the week. Today was Monday, which gave them until Sunday to survive in this horror of a place, a world full.of man eating creatures.

The only option was for them to run and they had to do it  _quick_. Thranduil came out of nowhere with horses and they all cimbed onon, Tauriel riding behind Legolas on the horse.

Steve muttered  _shitty elves_ under his breath which earned him a mighty glare from Thranduil that even Steve had to look away from the intensity of it.

Elrond coughed  _nasty Thranduil_ which the Elven King heard well and turned his attention to Elrond instead of Steve. 

The world was already past midday when they find the great walls looming before then of greatness. Tall they were and seemed to be of stone. Steve could have easily laughed at the walls, but he left it to his own mind while entering into the city with the gates opening for them and during when the last person (who was Thor holding Elien tightly while flying inside instead of using a horse) came in.

They had to find somewhere to stay. Not that they were saying that the streets weren't a good place but they haven't been in a bed since they reclaimed Erebor and sleeping on bedrolls, streets anywhere they could find seemed unbearably tireding after a while.

Bucky noticed as they ride into the city that man were giving some of them never names such as  _shorty_ or  _pipsqueak_ which agervatted Bucky to no end.

Bucky found himself gripping the rains so tightly that his hand was almost pure white, his teeth gritting and eyes practically squinting by the strain he was putting them through.

They entered an inn and each went into pares. Bucky and Steve were in one room, Legolas and Tauriel in another, Elien and Thor, Thranduil and Bard, and lastly was Beorn and Elrond were in the last room. 

* * *

Thor and Elien sat together in their own room, laying in their own bed and staring at the celling. 

Thor?" 

"Yes?"

"You are my Beren and I am you Lúthien. I will always be your Lúthien if you will always be my Beren." Elien vowed and Thor sat up to stare at her, then he looked at her stomach to find a bump coming up from the covers.

"I will be your Beren and you will be my Lúthien. Forever until the world ends." Thor said. 

They both went to bed within seconds as the moon lit up the sky.

* * *

Steve and Bucky were laying on their beds, Bucky still restless about the day and Steve novices it.

"What is bothering you, Bucky?" Steve poliently asked.

"Many of the man called me short." Bucky scoffed.

"They called me midget. But you are shorter than me." Steve pointed out. Bucky seemed to her more angry and continued to toss in bed as Steve just listened to the noises of Bucky squearming.

* * *

Tauriel was still awake and moving around with Legolas watching her every move. She threw a dagger at him when he least expected it and went to bed (which still considered of him staring at her).

"For your information Legolas, I have no interest in you. I have become fond of someone else." Tauriel stated.

"Is it that dwarf?" Legolas asked.Tauriel blushed and laid in her bed, turned way from him.

* * *

Bard of all people wasn't expecting the Elven King to be  _laying_ in  _his bed._ But Thranduil seemed perfectly fine with leaving the other bed abondonded while being with the King of Men of Dale. 

* * *

Loki once again found himself before Thanos, the purple man that had a mission to court death herself. 

Of course the Asgardian wasn't the best with relationships and left them earlier than the women wanted them to be or else he got dumped (which happened a lot).

"What are you doing?! Kill them and your world will be for the both of us!" Thanos

"I want a fair fiight! You can't just kill then when they are weak, we will get our chance soon. They will have to fight before long." Loki said and Thanks sent him on his way again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I ever got married, the vows Thor and Elien did would be mine. I'm using that quote for a bunch of stuff now! Haha, I'm excited now!  
> Also I know everyone who is a Kiliel(Kili/Tauriel) shipper, I'm sorry! *hides*


	2. The Second Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am so sorry about the lack of chapters.  
> I also decided to add a bit of the credit scene from the first Avenger's film.  
> Still can't bring myself to break the Clintasha  
> I don't have a schedule, so just expect chapters at some point...

The sun rose in the sky with the inn waking up with activity, breakfast being made and our group slowly waking up and getting ready for a new journey to ultimately return home.

Bard woke to find Thranduil laying beside him as if the Elven King was lonely. That was the same for everyone in the rooms, they all were sharing one bed instead of the two they were laying in the night before.

But all seemed to wake up at the same time for breakfast, then all sharing a table with one another. 

Legolas and Tauriel managed to put feet up on each other's chair and were eating quietly. Thranduil was looking at his, son occasionally adjusting the twiggy crown on his head. Bard couldn't help but laugh when the crown slipped off the Elven Kings head and into the Kings mash potatoes. 

Steve had Bucky in his lap and was occasionally spoon feeding Bucky while teasing him at the same time, making him look like a two year old begging for food. 

Bucky ended up getting off Steve's lap but sat beside him and ate with as much peace as he could summon up.

Beorn was chomping away, sometimes giving Bucky nicknames such as bunny rabbit and making short jokes. Didn't please the hobbit one bit and he seemed to spend the rest of the day in the training room. 

_Alone._

Steve still watched over him while he trained, at one point helping him learn to wield the letter opened that was his sword.

Gandalf left then be and made majic tricks for the scouts as they trained with combat. Not a bad exchange to get food from magic spells.

Beorn left the base early and roomed about, not causing too much trouble with the soldiers. 

Bard and Thranduil were having a lovely food fight and they both got kicked out (some wondered why they didn't clean up the mess).

So it left the two scrambling for something to do, next best option from making a mess is bugging the scouts to no end.

Elien stayed away and Steve ended up finding her at the end of the day gently rubbing her swell of a stomach in bed, 

"How is the baby?" Steve ventured to ask. "And my niece or nephew." 

"It's doing just fine, not really much except a bump for the time being." Elien said looking up for a moment at him from her pampering of her pregnant belly. 

Steve left her room and went to his ready for another day.

Bucky was already in bed and Steve crawled into his own bed, falling to sleep.

* * *

Loki stood outside Thor and Elien's room, looking at the doorknob and just staring at the world around him.

Oh how he had much in store for them soon.

 


	3. The Third Day

With the next morning, well you couldn't exactly sat it was morning.

Dawn barely came when an explosion ripped through the town and surrounding area. The group woke up to find what they thought were giant men, maybe even trolls or alien creature.

But no, this was none of that. Before the city were Titans pouring in from all sides as the scouts fended them off.

Thor swung his hammer and went off to kill the Titans. Elien was after him with Beorn being the stead for Elien.

The others made sure their weapons were able to attack the human beasts.

Scouts seemed to take care of the job for them quite well. Thor, Elien and Beorn came back later in the day with their clothes bloodied, but otherwise alright.

Steve, Bucky, Thranduil, Elrond and Bard were all found completely drunk. Thor and Beorn joined in, leaving Elien out of the mix for fear of hurting the baby.

"Can youu passss meh my mugg?" Steve slurred. Elien chucked the mug at his face and the dwarf king fell over backwards. 

The others burst out laughing and Elien excused herself to her room for the night, she had enough of her brother and the others for a while.

She walked into the equipment bay to find the gear the scouts used and slowly slipped one that seemed to be a spear on. 

The straps seemed to show the gentle swell of her stomach, but otherwise she was small enough to still wear them. 

Elien walked out and decided it would be best if she went to help the scouts on the attack. She positioned herself at the doorframe and shot out into the open air.

* * *

Steve and the others will still drunk, some cussing like sailers while others are falling to beating some of their drunk companions up.

Beorn and Tauriel then realized that Elien had gone missing, but as they managed to stand up, they stumbled and Tauriel feel down on the furry body of Beorn with fur coming out of the Elves mouth.

Beorn allowed Tauriel to get back up to her feet and hold onto his back as they walked along. Thor soon realized above the drunkness that his pregnant lover was, in fact, gone. 

His mind went to what could have happened until he ran off, not caring what happened to the others.

Steve was still in drunk mess with Bucky. Thranduil was also in that same mess with Bard. Legolas was the only one that seemed to function properly out of the remaining group. 

They eventually nodded to sleep and seemed to not care about the world around them.


	4. The Fourth Day

Elien stood, cords and straps wrapped around her body, her gear still seeming to be looking just fine with her blades ready to fight.

She grabbed the trigger and shot off into the distance, twirling in the air, blades glimmering in the lighting sky. 

Thor saw her and flew beside her, hammer ready for any attack throw her. She lands on a building and runs off it again, keeping her body so the wind was an advantage for her.

They both locked eyes and turned to the ground below. She suddenly dipped and sliced the head of a Titan clean off. 

Thor couldn't help but smile at his lover and her strength.

Beorn and Tauriel were clearing the streets, while looking to the sky and saw Elien and Thor.

"DIS?!" Steve bellowed. Elien landed on the tops of a roof and looked down at her brother.

"I'm going to fight!" Elien shouted.

"I can't let you!" Steve bellowed.

"Well your not going to stop me!" Elien bellowed.

"Stop being stubborn!" 

"Your the one that's stubborn!"

"Your the one who needs to rest! Your the one with the baby!" 

"Don't put my baby into this!" Elien snapped. Steve grounded his teeth and glared at her.

"I may be drunk, but I at least know a thing or two about what to do for you! To bed, Dis. We can discuss this later." Steve shouted.

Elien turned for home, but flew away, gas evaporating into the sky.

Thor came after her with Tauriel and Beorn. Steve stumbled back to the inn, tired and hoping that everything would work out.

Bucky was in bed and he climbed in with him, but realizing that.

The hobbit frowned and shoved the dwarf off of him before he could become the log he was while sleeping.

The dwarf plopped on the ground and fell right to sleep. Bucky didn't know what to do with him, but a bit of his heart came to the dwarf king.

If only he could stop feeling so worthless.

* * *

Elien continued the attack against the Titans with full force, slashing at their necks and watching them fall to the ground.

Thor still didn't want to leave his lover for any reason, and he was proud to be with her.

In midair, Thor pecked her on the cheek before going back to killing. Elien smiled and twirled into the air, blades looking like a blur by how fast she was going.

She dipped to the ground and ran on the rooftops with agility he had never seen before. Elien was already back into the air and blades ready to strike. 

Night came before they could think with the Titans gone, for now.

They found another inn and ate there, went to bed, curled into one another and hands curling together.


	5. The Fifth Day

The pounding at the door woke them both up from their sleep, followed by the shouting of their names.

Thor went over to the door, staring at the wood as if it was going to show him who was on the other side.

He opened the door and he shook violently. Elien shot up and tears streaming down her eyes. Thor fell to the ground, motionless.

She picked up her sword, pressing a hand to her stomach, protecting the baby she wished to have alive.

Elien strikes the attacker and the world seemed to crumble to pieces, white flowing in the air with embers.

She suddenly woke from the dream, looking over at Thor still in bed with a sharp kick coming off the unborn child. 

Thor was in the bed, laying beside her. He seemed to have noticed or felt the baby kick because his hand was on her stomach. 

They both fell to an uncomfortable sleep, Elien being the one looking at the stars out the window.

* * *

Fili and Kili ran around Steve's office, the pure feeling of horror of Dwalin or any of the old warriors.

They had to hide, they want their mother, their uncle, their burglar. 

Everything was falling apart, and this wasn't the end of hell for them.

It was only the beginning.

* * *

Steve found himself, unfashionablely, laying on the streets, sprayed on the ground with wondering eyes glaring at him.

_Where was Bucky?!_

He stood up, nausea taking affect and he stumbled down the streets.

_I will find you Bucky, I promise._

He fell on the ground, grunting. His eyes looked up to find a familiar hobbit, a metal arm sticking from his shirt and to the end of the sleeve.

_Bucky, I'm here for you._


	6. The Sixth Day, The Day of Most Sorrow

The night sky was not the typical blue to black, no it was blood red with the moon shining the similar color.

Thor could sense something, if not a giant life coming for them.

Loki striked at dawn with himself, but the group was ready for him, weapons drawn on him until the world shifted once again, this time bending towards Steve and Bucky, causing them the most pain.

Steve reached out for Bucky, begging to be by him as the world seemed to fade away. Bucky just stared at the fading figure of the dwarven King. 

_Let death take me! He doesn't deserve to die! He has a family! I have nothing! Please don't let him die while I have nothing left! I don't want to have to go to his family saying he is dead!_

_Take me instead, I beg of you, bring him back!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess that's it, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
